You Make Me Happy
by Aozora ni Mikazuki
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis harus tinggal sebatang kara, dan merasa hidupnya tak berarti? Datang seseorang yang tak dia pernah tau akan mengubah takdirnya! AU OOC summary nyambung nyangkut... newbie jangan di flame! RnR!


"**You Make Me Happy"**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate:T**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s)**

**Garing, Alur Exprees,**

**Flame jangan kasar****2****! Saya kan masih baru!**

**Summary:**

**Namaku Hinata…**

**Aku hanya gadis biasa. Sangat biasa, hanya pendiam, pemurung. Bicara pun aku jarang. Aku dianggap bisu. Apa daya ku? **

**Aku hanya gadis lemah dan rapuh. Aku ingin sekali mencicipi rasanya menjadi gadis yang bahagia. **

**Dan aku tak menyanggka kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya… **

**Yang merubah hidupku yang membisu… **

**Hinata POV**

Sangsurya menyambutpagiku yang cerah dihari ini. Walau pagi ini cerah namun tak secerah hatiku yang selalu mendung meratapi hari ku yang rasanya mati. Dan tak sehangat namaku Hinata. Seperti biasa pagi ini aku berangkat menimba ilmu di sekolahku. Tanpa harus beruluk salam kepada penghuni rumah yang nyatanya hanya aku saja, dulunya ada Ayame penjga panti yang mengajakku kabur, namun dia sudah meninggal karena sakit. Aku berangkat dengan seulas senyum yang tak berarti. Ku langkahkan kaki ku yang terasa berat. Terkadang aku berfikir betapa tidak adilnya hidup ini. Aku yang gadis rapuh dan tak berdaya. Ditambah ditinggal sanak saudara yang tak pernah ku kenal. Walau begitu Hidupku cukup terbantu dengan datangnya nafkah perbulannya dari seorang yang mengakui aku sebagai saudaranya walau tidak seberapa, dan kalian tahu dia seolah malu menampakkan sosoknya. Akupun harus mencari uang tambahan juga sebagai penulis di majalah remaja, lumayan untuk menunjang hidupku sambil berangan-angan yang indah entah akan tercapai atau tidak. Saat kecilpun aku dititipkan dipanti asuhan. Aku kemudian di ajak pergi ke rumah ku sekarang oleh Ayame, karena ibu panti ku yang galak dan sangat membenciku tak jarang menyiksaku,dan harus meninggalkan orang yang sudah menjadi sahabat senasib. Entah mengapa aku begitu tidak diinginkan. Aku selama ini hanya bisa berangan tak menentu. Berangan yang tak kan terjadi, hanya mimpi belaka. Yang hanya kugambarkan lewat karangan kata-kata ku. Karena aku tak bisa apa-apa kecuali terdiam.

Di sekolah pun…

"Hinata apa kau sudah kerjakan pr mu? Aku boleh nyontek kan?" Celetuk seorang temanku yang menghampiri ku saat menuju kelas, aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum yang kupaksa.

"Wah terimakasih ya!" Balasnya lagi mungkin tau maksudku yang sering dikatakan bisu ini. Ku rogoh tas ku mengambil sebuah buku catatanku yang selalu rapih ku sodorkan kepada gadis didepanku yang ku kenal namanya Tayuya. Walau aku jarang bicara, namun Tayuya mau berteman denganku. Aku cukup bahagia ada orang yang mau mengenal ku dalam hidupnya. Aku hanya bicara kalau memang perlu. Irit untuk menghemat nyawa ku hahaha tawa ku dalam hati kalau teringat itu.

"Hinata yang ini akutidak maksud? Nanti boleh tidak aku ke rumah mu? Les private! Hehe gratis kan?" Celetuk Tayuya padaku sambil berjalan di koridor..

"Umm iya boleh!" Hah akhirnya aku bicara juga dengan senyum ku yang terbingkai.

"Hei Bocah Bisu! Sudah sembuh Bisu mu?" Aku menoleh ke belakang mendengar seseorang meledekku, Kabuto.

"Kabuto kau itu apa-apaan si Hinata tidak Bisu Tau! Kau idiot!" Teriak Tayuya membela ku.

"Tayuya" Sahut ku lirih.

"Biarkan saja kau kan sudah bilang kalau dia idiot jadi jangan di ajak bicara nanti kau bisa gila!" Ledekku lirih tanpa memberikan ekspresi di wajah ku namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kabuto mungkin.

"Bicara apa kau ha?" Kabuto terpancing amarahnya. Dia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kewajah ku, namun aku cengkram tangannya untuk menahannya agar tidak melukai ku.

"Hinata, kau hebat!" Kata Tayuya terdengar memuji di telingaku.

"Hei lepaskan tangan ku! Bisu! Arkhhh!" Teriak Kabuto kesakitan karena aku menguatkan cengkraman ku dan memelintir tangannya.

"Minta maaf dulu! Nanti ku maafkan!" Perintahku, namun dia mengarah kan kepalan tangannya yang kiri untuk menghajarku, segera ku tangkis kembali dan ketendang perutnya. Siswa yang melihat hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian tadi.

"Ayo kekelas!" Ajak ku pada Tayuya.

Di kelas….

"Hinata kau belajar dimana? Hebat sekali tadi?" Tanya Tayuya masih kagum padaku.

"Aku baca dari buku! Ughuk-ughuk." Jawab ku seraya terbatuk.

"Eh kau sakit ya? Jangan terlalu memaksakan! Nanti sakit mu tambah parah!" Nasihat Tayuya padaku.

"Teet.. teeet" terdengar bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan dimulai.

**Skip Time **

Di perjalanan Pulang sekolah…

"Sampai jumpa Hinata!" Teriak Tayuya dari kejauhan kepada ku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis yang mungkin tidak akan tergambar di mata nya.

Yah aku menyusuri jalan menuju rumah ku namun…..

"Hey bisu sendiri kau ha?" tegur seorang yang baru ku hajar tadi pagi,Kabuto. Namun dia membawa kedua temannya yang sama bajingannya di mataku. Hidan& Zabuza.

"Ma-ma u a..a..pa Kalian?" Tanyaku takut karena diriku yang agak lemah ini sendiri.

"Membalas mu nona." Jawabnya Angkuh dan menggeretakan kepalan tangannya. Aku sangat takut berhadapan dengan orang-orang di depan ku. Mungkin aku akan mati setelah ini. Ia mulai mendekatiku dengan mimik benci padaku.

**Normal POV**

"Dasar ceroboh bagaimana kau bisa lupa alamatnya!" Teriak seseorang wanita di dalam telefon gengam milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Maaf Kaasan! Nanti kirim ulang ya! Sambil ku ingat-ingat." Jawab pemuda bermata Blue sky ini santai. Akhirnya pemuda tersebut yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu pun berjalan santai sambil mengakahiri perdebatan dengan Kaasannya. Naruto berjalan memasuki gank yang tampak ada 3 pria bertubuh kekar dan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang dicekik lehernya. Naruto yang merasa iba melihat gadis itu mulai berjalan masuk ke gank tersebut tanpa takut atau bersalah bak anak kecil yang tak tahu di depannya ada ular phyton (?).

"Maaf, numpang Tanya apa kalian tau komplek Kumogakure?" Tanpa merasa malu atau bersalah Naruto bertanya pada kerumunan orang di gank tersebut.

"Heh kau mengganggu saja bisa pergi tidak!" Zabuza angkat bicara dan mencengkeram kaus Naruto yang berwarna Lime.

"Heh kau ini santai saja, aku kan tanya baik-baik." Sentak naruto pada Zabuza. Zabuza yang merasa diremehkan meninju pipi Naruto. Sontak Naruto yang kena tinju menendang Zabuza hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Kau cari gara-gara ya?" Hidan seolah tak terima rekannya di hajar langsung mengarahkan tinju ke perut Naruto namun ditangkis oleh Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan mendorong Hidan hingga jatuh terduduk. Kabuto yang melihat Naruto menghajar dua rekannya tak tinggal diam, Ia langsung mendorong Hinata hingga terbentur ke dinding gank yang membuat Hinata mengaduh kesakitan karena terasa sakit di badannya yang mungil.

"Dasar bocah ingusan!" Kabuto mengarahkan tendangannya ke punggunng Naruto yang telak membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Ahhh awwwww, Awas kau Kakek berkacamata!" Naruto yang kalap mengarahkan kepalan Tangannya ke wajah Kabuto hingga membuat gigi Kabuto terlepas satu. Hidan yang masih mampu adu tinju langsung bangun dan menyleding Naruto, namun Naruto langsung salto ke belakang untuk menghindari sleding Hidan. Kabuto yang benar-benar bosan berhadapan dengan Naruto langsung lari tunggang langgang bersama Zabuza meninggalkan Hidan yang sedang Asyik berhadapan dengan Bocah berambut pirang di depannya.

"Heh teman mu kabur tuh!" Tunjuk Narutio ke arah larinya dua pengecut tadi.

"Woii dasar ga' setia Hidan! Tunggu boss!" Teriak Hidan sambil mengeluarkan jurus langkah seribu meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri tegap menatap larinya 3 lawannya dan Hinata yang terduduk di tepi gank yang sepi.

"Nona apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir terhadap gadis berambut indigo yang terduduk lemas di tepi gank.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya.

Betapa kagumnya Hinata menatap mata pria di depannya yang membuatnya terhanyut di dalam imajinasi yang tak pernah terbayang oleh Hinata sebelumnya. Berlaku juga pada Naruto yang terpikat eloknya paras gadis yang sebaya dengannya betapa indah dan masih belum ternoda sedikitpun.

"Waw gadis yang manis." Gumam Naruto lirih yang membuat pipinya memerah dadu. Disaat gumam-an Naruto, Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, karena tak kuat menahan sakit hantaman dinding tadi ia pun pingsan di pelukan Pria berambut blonde di depannya.

"Nona-nona sadarlah!" Teriak Naruto makin khawatir karena orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan tak disakitinya pingsan dipelukannya. Seketika Pria berkulit tan ini menggendong Hinata di punggungnya untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang sempat membuatnya tercengang.

**Naruto POV**

Aku makin panik! Aku yang kesasar malah jadi makin kesasar nanti!

"Rumah sakit dimana ya? Telephone siapa ni? Oh iya Sakura!" Cepat-cepat aku merogoh sakuku mencari ponsel yang kucari.

"Hallo Sakura!"

"Apa Naruto? Sudah ketemu rumahnya?"

"Ah belum! Rumah sakit di sekitar perum Kirigakure mana ya?"

"Dekat jalan masuk ke perum! Kau kenapa memang kok ke Rumah sakit segala sie?"

"Rahasia! O iya motor ku nanti tolong kau antar ke Rumah sakit itu ya! Sekarang motornya sedang di bengkel Rock Lee! Tolong ya! Kritis ni!"

"Naru kau itu kenap…."

"tut tut tut.." Aku memutuskan sambungannya sebelum Sakura mengoceh lebih banyak. Aku pun menuju ke klinik yang dimaksud Sakura untuk menolong gadis di gendongan ku. Entah apa yang membuat ku jadi seperhatian ini pada orang yang hanya kutatap sejenak, kenapa aku sangat iba menatap mata gadis ini yang sendu. Rasanya kalau ku tatap lebih lama mungkin aku akan menangis malahan. Aneh rasanya.

Sampai di Rumah sakit...

Aku menghela nafas lega setelah gadis yang ku tolong mendapat perawatan dokter. Bodohnya aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Bodoh sayangkan tak tahu nama gadis semanis dia. Sekarang aku hanya duduk menunggu dia siuman. Menatap parasnya yang seolah bagai putri dari nirwana. Indahnya, harum tubuhnya yang semerbak masih menempel di tubuhku. Hmm aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya yang membuat pipi ku merona.

"Ztertt **….**" Handphoneku bergetar saat aku sedang tengelam dalam lamunan,ternyata telfon dari Sakura sepupuku.

"Dobe? Kau dimana?" Terdengar suara berat dari seorang disana.

"Sakura suaramu kenapa?" Tanyaku asal.

"Dobe ini aku Sasuke! Kau di ruang mana?" Sahutnya khawatir.

"Oh kau Teme di ruang Kirei 14!"

"Ya sudah aku kesana." Telfon pun di putus.

Gawat kalau orang satu rumah kesini! Bisa-bisa aku dikeroyok massa! Huh apesnya aku. Sedang Hoki kejatuhan gadis cantik ehh malah di ganggu gerombolan sepupuku yang sialan!Terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang menuju ke arah ruang aku berada.

"Naruto!" Teriak beberapa orang dari luar sambil membuka pintu.

"Ehh ada apa?" tanyaku tak berdosa.

"Hei kau nabrak orang ya?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menjewer telingaku.

"Sakura lepas! Aku ga' nabrak orang kog sumpah!" Elakku pada Sakura yang masih menjewerku.

"Lalu gadis itu kenapa?" Sakura melepas jeweran di telingaku sambil menghampiri gadis yang kutolong dan sedang terbaring di tempat tidur Rumah sakit. Sakura terus mengamati gadis ini dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dia kenapa Dobe?" Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ceritanya nanti saja!" Jawabku.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan Nar?" Tanya Sakura agak lirih.

"Kata dokter dia hanya sakit ringan. Sebelum terbentur di gank tadi dia sudah sakit umm apa ya aku lupa?" Aku berusaha memutar otak mengingat-ingat kata dokter. Namun nyatanya aku lupa total.

"Hei yang kesini siapa saja? Rasanya tadi ada banyak yang lari-lari?" Tanyaku.

"Umm ada Sasori-niisan, Itachi-niisan, Ino-Chan, Deidara-niisan juga ada!" Celetuk Sakura. Aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang sedang terbaring di bed Rumah sakit. Saat ku perhatikan matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap tanda ia sudah siuman. Segera ku hampiri gadis itu dan ku genggam tangannya dengan lembut.

**End of Naruto POV**

"Nona apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang terbaring lemah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Sahut Hinata lirih, lemah suaranya.

"Umm maaf siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut.

"Hi…hi na…ta Hyuu…ga, maaf ta..tanganmu!" Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung melepas tangan Hinata.

"Gomen, umm namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal." Naruto menggaruk punggung kepalanya malu.

"Hinata, kenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno sepupu Naruto, apa yang dilakukan Naruto sampai kau begini?" Sakura menyela pembicaraanku.

"Dia tidak menyakitiku kok malah sebaliknya! Dia menolongku! Maaf merepotkanmu Naruto!" Balas Hinata yang mulai banyak bicara.

"Tidak kok Hinata? Kau tidak merepotkanku!" jawab Naruto yang kembali blushing. Hinata yang melihat Naruto blushing tersenyum manis yang membuat hati Naruto makin berdebar melihat wajah Hinata yang makin manis di pandang.

"Dobe kau kenapa? Mukamu merah tuh?" Sasuke menyadari perubahan mimik pada sahabat sekaligus sepupunya ini.

"Ehh tadi aku kan baru panas-panasan jadi mukaku merah!" kilah Naruto.

"Cie Naru-chan!" Ledek Sasori yang nongol dari balik pintu.

"Sasori-niisan apa-apaan si?" Naruto mulai salah tingkah di goda sepupu-sepupunya.

"Naruto…" Teriak seorang wanita yang masih terbilang muda menuju ke ruang kirei 14.

"Kaa-San?" Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu yang tampak seorang wanita dengan mimik khawatir, yang kemudian berubah menjadi kaget.

"Hinata…."

**TBC **

**wAAh gomen! Jadi sebanter ini! Mohon review! Sebagai bukti kalau ada yang baca fic ini! =sujud sembah Pada readears= gomen kalau humor belum saya tabur! Karena sengaja! Hohohohohoh **ت**ϋ**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
